Lust Over Love
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, and Ishizu can't seem to take their eyes off Seto Kaiba. This is bad because they're all in relationships and none of them are with this hot CEO. Naturally, Seto decides to take advantage of this. Pairing between Seto and all females mentioned in this summary.


**A.N. Ruby of Raven here!**

This is my first time attempting to write a sex scene. Let me know how I did. There will be many more to come with many more pairings with Seto. So, yes, this chapter contains lime just like all the others probably will too. Enjoy.

This idea came to me after reading **ShanMah**'s one-shots that I just love. You'll notice some similarities should you choose to go read her stuff, which you should. However, mine is different from her (I'm assuming it's a her) sexy one-shots because this has many pairings, isn't just a one-shot, and might have an actual plot line somewhere besides sex if you can look past all the sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh! Or else everyone would be falling for Kaiba and offering to be his bitch. Funny... I could have sworn that was practically the plot line of this story. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Noticing and Lusting**

Anzu couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't help it just like she couldn't help the fantasies running through her head about the handsome man doing very dirty things with those long fingers of his and other parts of his body. The blue-eyed girl could already feel herself becoming wet as she continued on thinking about it, and she could tell she wasn't the only one having such thoughts. A glance over at Shizuka, Mai, and Ishizu told her they were even wetter than she was, all three of them looking a little too flustered. Luckily, their dates didn't notice, too busy talking about their jobs and such.

Shizuka sighed from her seat next to Anzu, a result of all the girls being seated on the opposite side of the table. "What are we doing?" she quietly asked, starting off their hushed discussion.

Mai answered her, twirling a golden lock around her finger, "Staring at an asshole with an extremely good looking ass."

Ishizu hated to have to agree. "Yes." She closed her eyes, swallowing, trying to press down her womanly urges.

"You know," Anzu started, " I never see him with any actual women. I hope he's not a virgin."

"Honey," the blonde said, "no man that good looking is in any way still a virgin."

Shizuka shifted uncomfortably as she continued to soak through her panties with the rest of them. "I need release bad."

Anzu bit her lip. "I know..."

"It's not our fault our men won't be as rough as we want them to be," Mai told them.

"Or as big..."

Ishizu opened her eyes to stare at Anzu in a bit of shock, not really expecting anyone to admit to their boyfriend not being big enough down below, but since she started it... "You have that problem too?"

They all smiled and laughed a bit at that. Yet, they were still miserable in the situation they'd found themselves in. All they were able to do was watch as the CEO of KaibaCorp. had a dinner meeting with Otogi at a table situated in the back corner of the room behind the backs of their male counterparts. The young man's cobalt eyes never strayed from his own table, or so they thought.

He, Kaiba Seto, was not one to miss out on any detail whatsoever. So, naturally, he didn't miss the lust filled stares directed his way from Mouto's table. This wasn't the first time they'd done it, but it was the first time they'd done so as openly as this. It made his smirk, realizing how much power he could have over them and, essentially, that damned mutt, his rival, and those other dumb males of their group. He'd have to see what he could do with this information. Certainly he could put it to quite a few good uses, he thought as he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, noting how all of them had very curvy figures and large breasts. Yes, his smirk grew, this would be fun indeed.

* * *

Shizuka excused herself to go to the bathroom not long after her and the girls conversation, refusing to let any of the other women accompany her. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to get relief, she was so wet.

Opening the bathroom door, she quickly took inventory of the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, but still rather ordinary. It was quiet except for the sound of soft music that was playing throughout the restaurant. She smiled a little, it was perfect.

Just as she was about to open a stall and go into it, the door to the bathroom opened. She turned to look at who it was and felt her mouth drop wide open. "K-kaiba-sama?"

He smirked at her, leaning against the now closed bathroom door. Shizuka heard a distanced 'click' and knew he'd locked it. She didn't know what he was doing here, but she couldn't say that whatever he was doing here she'd want to stop. She could only imagine where this could lead as he took few steps towards her, backing her up against the bathroom wall.

"Kaiba-sa-!" she cut herself off with a gasp as she felt his hand go under her skirt, rubbing her through her panties.

"Someone's wet, and it's not because of your pitiful boyfriend is it?" he asked her cruelly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she weakly responded, holding back a whimper as she started to move against his hand, trying to create more friction.

The CEO let his eyes land on her chest as she continued to rub herself up against him, watching her breasts bounce up and down. "Shizuka," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "you know why I'm here, don't you?" He let his other hand come up to capture one of her large breasts, giving it a good, hard squeeze. She leaned her head fall back against the wall, a small moan escaping her.

"T-to fuck me, give me release."

He didn't respond, only he just stuck a finger inside of her and started moving it in and out. The red head yelped at the unexpected intrusion and then started moaning. The pleasure only intensified as he added another digit and then another one into her. He went on pumping in and out of her as her moans started to intensify.

The CEO kissed Shizuka harshly on the mouth to silence her, his tongue dominating her mouth and her loving it all the same. Once he pulled away, he reminded her, "Stay quiet unless you want to have your idiotic brother and Honda hearing you."

His words almost made her flush with guilt. _Almost, _because she was on cloud nine right now and Honda had never been able to make her feel this good. She didn't care that she was betraying them, reasoning that this feeling couldn't possibly be wrong. Plus, it added to the excitement.

Seto's fingers continued to penetrate her, finding that special bundle of nerves of hers. She cried out silently, so close to the edge. Then he hit it again and again, making her screams not so silently as she finally came, her legs giving out. He caught her right before she could hit the ground and stood her up against the wall again.

"T-that was... amazing, Seto," she breathed out before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, during which he made point to rub his hardened length up against her.

He smirked as he pulled away. "You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you?"

The red head felt the juncture in between her legs start to become wet again at the prospect of what he wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bend over the sink."

So she did it without objection, blushing. "Seto?"

He grabbed hold of her ass, resulting in her letting out a squeak. "You're such a naughty girl, Shizuka. Fucking around behind your brother and your boyfriends back. Tell me," he said, sliding off her soaked panties to let them rest at her knees and pushing up her skirt to reveal her perfectly round butt, "does Honda ever take you in the ass?"

She shook her head. "No, never. He doesn't think the same pleasure can come out of it for us. So he's never-" She felt something push up against her butt cheeks.

"So you're a virgin in that part?" He let a finger slip inside her there before she could answer, letting his finger glide in and out of her.

"Yes! Seto, yes!" She pushed back against his fingers, for he'd added more.

The CEO pulled out of her after a short while, slamming something much larger inside of her. He let out a moan as she did the same. He was completely surrounded by her tight wetness and she was completely full for once.

"Bet Honda never made you feel this good," he told her, thrusting in and out of her.

"N-no, never this good. He's puny in comparison," she told him. Again, she didn't even feel bad about her actions or her words. They were well worth the pleasure Seto gave her in return.

"Remember how full you feel now when you two go at it tonight."

"Yes! Of course! How could I forget this?" She pushed back down on him to meet his thrusts.

The CEO smirked, letting a hand travel up her red t-shirt she was wearing to pinch and squeeze her nipples. She gasped and moaned from her place in front of him. "Such a little whore for me. Aren't you?" He tweaked her hardened nipples harder then necessary.

She groaned, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, nearly sending her into her orgasm right then from the less than innocent scene before her. "Yes, I'm you're little whore!"

His smirk only widened, loving the way she looked when she said it in the mirror. He knew this was the kind of domination she'd always wanted. "Then beg for it." His thrusts started to slow down.

"Don't stop! Fuck me, Seto! Fuck me senseless!" she yelled at him loudly, much louder than she'd intended to.

He chuckled as he complied to her wishes, speeding up and increasing the sound of skin smacking skin. By now Shizuka didn't care if the whole restaurant heard them. In fact, maybe she wanted them to. It just added to the excitement, after all.

Finally Shizuka felt her release coming on and, sure enough, she came loud and hard a few seconds later, yelling his name and tightening around Seto's member, bringing him over the edge too. It was the best orgasm that had ever rocked her body and it left them both leaning heavily on the sink afterward. She loved the feeling of being so full and having his seed inside of her and dripping down her thighs to mix with her juices. They had to do this again. She couldn't live without this feeling. She'd do anything to get to do this again.

The CEO pulled out of her and stood up, admiring his work of her pretty little ass dripping their fluids, making sure she saw him do it from the mirror.

She licked her lips at the sight of Seto and his still lust filled gaze before she stood up, turning to face him. "I'll be your whore any day, Kaiba-sama," she told him with half-lidded eyes, and a leg wrapped around his waist.

Seto almost growled with primal desire at this declaration, wrapping an arm almost possessively around her waist. "Meet me at my office next week, same day and same time." He kissed her hungrily before he let her go, slipping his fingers back into her folds to scissor her a bit before completely withdrawing from her, causing her to whine and gasp in protest. "That's your sneak peak," he told her, before leaving her in the bathroom in much the same state she'd come in.

It didn't matter in the slightest to her, Shizuka thought as she felt how wet she was still at his touch, because she wouldn't miss their next appointment for the world, even if he left her like this the next time.

* * *

**A.N. Ruby of Raven**

**Leave a review telling me who Kaiba should dominate next. Mai, Ishizu, Anzu? Shizuka again? XD Hurry! I'm posting the next chapter soon!**


End file.
